


Blond Dream Boy

by therealagent



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, first overwatch fic so please be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealagent/pseuds/therealagent
Summary: Jack was Vincent's teenaged dream. Until he wasn't.





	Blond Dream Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot about how Vincent felt about Jack through the years, up until one year after his "death".

Jack had been Vincent’s teenaged dream. He imagined them married, growing old together, never leaving each other while they lay in the bed of a truck, still wrapped around each other after they had sex for the first time. The military wasn’t supposed to get in the way of anything, they’d planned for it during their senior year of high school. Jack would leave for Basic, and after serving his country for a time, come back to Vincent so they could truly start their lives together.

But as Jack’s time wore on, the end of his absence became further and further away that dream began to show cracks. The phone calls home, even to his family, were growing less frequent and more vague as well. He couldn’t tell them anything, just that he wasn’t requesting a discharge yet, but maybe next year. Or next year. Then he didn’t know when at all, because he was now joining some program he couldn’t say a single thing about past “I’m honored to be part of it, and now I’ll really be able to do my duty.”

This new, mysterious program did have one upside, Jack was given a month leave shortly before he was to enter it. He came home, the first anyone had physically seen of him in years, on a chilly afternoon in November. He looked older, more hardened, and more muscular than before. Maturity and muscles aside, Vincent knew the conversation they had to have with each other. They broke up in the third week of the leave, after a few awkward, silent dates, and an attempt at sex that went nowhere at all.

Vincent was sure to be clear that he did still love Jack, and would always care deeply for the other man, but he couldn’t do this distance anymore, especially after Jack told everyone he was making the military his career. Jack looked heart broken, but nodded. He had apparently seen his coming, and understood why Vincent wanted someone he could really be with. They parted with a last kiss, and walked away from each other for the last time.

Marriage didn’t come to him as a possibility for another five years, but when his boyfriend of three years dropped to one knee, yes left his mouth before the ringbox was fully open. They started a normal, everyday life together soon after, the mundane domesticity being exactly what Vincent had always dreamed for himself, even before he dated Jack. As Overwatch formed and rose, he sat at his kitchen table, discussing adoption.

Images of a tall, blond man flashed over the television screen during the nightly news on a regular basis. Jack Morrison was a war hero, and now the leader of Overwatch, along with the people he’d served and fought with. Vincent felt his heart skip a beat as a video from the war was played, showing Jack and his then commanding officer, Gabriel Reyes, fall under fire. As they walked out, nearly unscathed and victorious, the announcer explained that the two were enhanced soldiers, faster, stronger, and more resilient than any normal human. This barely helped Vincent feel better about the safety of his first love.

The day the news spoke of nothing but the tragedy at the Swiss Overwatch HQ, Vincent felt his heart drop. No matter how long it had been, or how entwined Jack seemed to be, Vincent never gave up hope that he would one day be able to retire, and have the quiet life he once dreamed of. Vincent’s husband wrapped his arms around him as they watched the initial reports, knowing that while the love was gone, it didn’t take the caring away. Jack and Vincent were a part of each other’s stories, and neither wished ill on the other.

He didn’t watch the funeral, but he heard it was very moving and a beautiful statue of Jack was unveiled as a permanent memorial of the man that had once been. At home, a service was held for the town and those around who had known him as Jack, the kid who was always helpful and respectful. His family was given a place of honor, and his mother barely stopped crying the entire time. When she sent her son off to his basic training, she feared she’d sent him to his death, but this was worse. She sent him to live a life in the public eye, and die with someone who was supposed to be his greatest ally.

A statue of Jack was placed on the steps of Bloomington’s city hall on the one year anniversary of his death, as Overwatch, his life’s work, was well and truly falling apart. Vincent didn’t have an issue with looking at the larger than life marble carving. He’d come to terms by now that it was the life Jack chose. He just hoped that his teenaged dream boy could find true peace now that he was gone from this world.


End file.
